Apologize!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Another argument between Tori & Jade, but this one was the worst. How the girls will do for the reconciliation? Jori!


**A/N: No real of positioning in the chronology of the series, you can put it after "Tori and Jade's playdate".**

 **...**

 **Apologize!**

 **Vega's home**

Tori Vega sighed as she picked up her towel and shampoo.

She hated fighting with Jade West. She hated it so much, fight let her always a bitter taste in the mouth and makes her feel guilty, even if she has done nothing wrong.

The brunette rubbed his eyes one last time before leaving the room and heading to the shower. This fight was too bad, her eyes are too dry, she had already told Jade she hated just cry because of how she felt after she had finished.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, but she would mumble every effort to ensure that she did would never cried again. Tori had smiled and moved her way into the personal space of Jade for give her a kiss in gratitude. Now she waited for the water to warm up before entering the shower, the tears flowing new.

Their new relationship was still messy and rough around the edges, and Jade could often be insensitive, leading to arguments. But none of them was as bad, none of them had degenerated to the point where they shouted at each other. That's when Jade had raised her arm that Tori started believing that for Jade really going to hit her.

Tori had started crying and Jade had frozen, the brunette had bolted, fear and adrenaline supported, to take refuge at home.

She had been so lost in thought that she did not hear the door of her bathroom open, and she did not hear the rustle of clothes being removed. But she felt arms wrapping around her waist. She jumped and yelped, trying to turn around to see the person in the shower with her while she was home alone.

A soft kiss on her bare shoulder and the ample chest rubbing against her back answers her question.

"Damn Jade, I thought you were a rapist" Tori felt her heart pounding in her chest, she put a hand against it to try to calm down.

The gothic girl approached and Tori was very aware of her entire naked body pressed against her back. She shuddered when Jade drag kisses to her neck behind her ear, hitting the exact spot that made the weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry" Jade whispered.

Is Tori has good heard? Is the great Jade West apologized?

"I'm jealous ... and insensitive. And I'm afraid I've made you think I would hurt you" Jade bowed her head in shame.

Now that the adrenaline is gone and they were not yelling at each other, Tori knew the other girl will never hurt her.

"I know you would not do" Tori muttered softly.  
"I did think you I'd do to you. This is not, it was not okay. I'm sorry" Jade's forehead touched the nape of the brunette.

She blushed when he heard Jade apologized but hard to think right now. Tori felt big breasts of her girlfriend against her back and her breath against her neck ... Jade interrupts her thoughts as her hand hanging to her waist, crawling towards her chest.

"Let me do it to you" Jade whispered and Tori nods obediently.  
"Okay" the brunette agreed breathlessly.

She could feel Jade smile against her skin, her mouth pressed firmly between her neck and shoulder. Tori swallowed a moan as Jade was in one of her moods when all she wanted to do, it was to hickey and mark Tori as hers. Jade left the love bites up and down both sides of her neck.

Her hands began to drift, one plunging down the inside of her thigh to caress her skin there. The other stood up and took her breast, tweaking a nipple.

Tori bit her lip to stifle a groan. She wanted to turn around to face Jade, but her grip was tight.

* * *

Frustrated that her girlfriend was playing with her nipple, Tori squirmed in a futile effort to direct her touch to where she needed it.

"Jade ..." she moaned breathlessly.

Suddenly, she turned and kissed Jade.

Moaning into her mouth, Tori loop her arms around her neck and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Jade pushed her legs apart and slid a thigh to press against her core. Tori gasped and began to grind against her thigh. Jade broke the kiss to kiss along her collarbones, plunging down to take a nipple in her mouth. Tori arched like Jade swirled her tongue and gently sucked.

"Stop teasing me" Tori begged her moaning.

Jade ignored her and caressed her buttocks, kneading and kissing her way to her other breast, she took her other nipple in her mouth. Tori squirmed and let her head fall back. Jade does not tortured much longer as she slowly fell to her knees.

"Ja-Jade" Tori moaned loudly as she spread her legs.

Jade kissed her inner thigh, slowly closer to where Tori wanted. Her kisses were slow and deliberate torture of the best kind.

Finally, the gothic kissed her core, she held her hips and turned her tongue on her clitoris. Tori squeezed her hand at her mouth to choke.

Jade approached and licked through her smooth slot, drawing groans of pleasure to the other girl. She spent large flat licks for quick flips, making Tori squirming desperately. Wrapping her lips around her clit, she sucked hard. Tori could not refrain herself shout the name of Jade.

Jade stops and Tori grunted, dropping her chin on her chest, the brunette opens her eyes and meets the blue-green eyes, looking at her maliciously.

"Why did you stop?" Tori moans and Jade rose.

She grabbed the back of her neck and brought the brunette in a kiss, Tori could taste herself the kiss. Jade broke the kiss to whisper in her ear and nibble on her neck.

"Good?" Jade asked.

One thing is sure, Tori has always loved and appreciated that Jade asked her consent. Tori kissed the side of her head and nodded.

"Good!" Tori said, smiling to herself.

The gothic nodded and fell to her knees again. She attacked her clitoris, licking and sucking. Tori gasped as Jade slid her hand from her thigh and teased her hole.

"Aaahhhh, Jade. Fuck me now" Tori begged.

She got her wish when Jade plunged two fingers inside, pushing at a rapid pace. She pumped her fingers and curled, making Tori moaning her name.

She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. Tori threw her head back, her fingers clutching her black hair with red strands as she cum. Her modest chest heaved as she is cumming, moaning loudly as her hips twitched. Jade continued pumped her fingers into, pulling Tori of her bliss.

Jade got up and took her girlfriend in her arms, Tori struggling to catch her breath. She clung to her and smiled, burying her face in her neck.

"Apology accepted" Tori said.  
"Good choice" Jade smirked, Tori laughed and kissed her neck before spreading to kiss properly.  
"Wash my hair for me?" the brunette asked, and Jade grabbed the shampoo. Tori smiled and kissed her cheek before turning back "I love you."

Jade began to rub the shampoo in her hair.

"I love you too" Jade replied back.

The brunette smiled and closed her eyes as Jade began to put shampoo in her hair.

Tori thought that there were worse ways to apologize.


End file.
